As is well-known to both professional construction people and home handymen, so-called caulking guns of the type presently available in the marketplace suffer from the problem of over-ejection, colloquially known as oozing, from the nozzle of the caulking canister after pressure on the canister has been removed. Because of such over-ejection of compound from the caulking gun canister, an additional and often time-consuming step is typically added to the caulking process.
To the knowledge of the inventor there does not exist any prior art which has sought to address the problem of over ejection of material from a caulking canister.
It is in response to the above set forth problems of the prior art that the instant invention is directed.